


The Secret Inside of You

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Run, Uncle/Nephew Incest, and they lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Derek sends Peter an invitation to the annual mating run.





	The Secret Inside of You

Peter pulls over when he sees the sign. **Welcome to Beacon Hills**. It's decorated with red streamers and balloons because it's that time of year. It's the reason he's back. That, and the folded red invitation in his pocket. 

He takes it out now. He's handled it so much it's going tattered on the thickest fold. He can still make out every word, though. The official invitation and the unofficial one, written out at the bottom in familiar handwriting.

_Mom is making me run this year. Please come._

The annual mating run in Beacon Hills is a tradition going back hundreds of years. Many towns have stopped holding it, but there are a lot more werewolves in the area than in other places, and they've kept the tradition going.

Peter smirks to himself. Talia is forcing his hand, and she's not going to like the results. She sent him away when he (naively) confided in her, told her he thought Derek was his mate. She's not going to be able to do that again. Derek's old enough to run, and he's doing so at her behest. Peter's going to run, too, and the results will be indisputable. Their mating will be completely legal.

He traces over the invitation once more, then turns back onto the road. He has a reservation at a nearby hotel under a false name. He should get some rest before the big day.

* * *

All the omegas are told ahead of time to wash well. Some of them bathe in expensive perfumes, usually the humans. Derek knows better. He needs Peter to be able to catch his unique scent so he can give chase.

If he comes, that is. Derek's not sure if he will. A few years ago, Peter would have jumped at the chance. But perhaps time away has made him reconsider. Maybe Peter's changed his mind. 

But Derek has hope. He sent the invitation to the address he stole from his mother's book. And before Peter left, he promised he'd be back to claim him. To make Derek his mate for real.

Talia thinks Derek has forgotten his uncle by now, and she thinks Derek will find an alpha mate at the run and that will be it. 

Derek paces around the room set aside for omegas before the race. He knows they will be released first, and then the alphas will run out into the 'field' — acres and acres of flat land and forest, including the Preserve, cordoned off just for this event.

He's faster than the humans, so he knows he'll be able to outrun most alphas who might want him. He knows Deucalion is running too, though. He's sent gifts to the house, to Derek, and made his intentions known. Derek's got to outsmart him, then. Just until Peter appears.

Derek really hopes Peter's here.

An official comes into the room and tells them it's time. Derek stretches out a little before following the rest of the omegas out.

Then the sound of the trumpet rings out, and Derek runs.

* * *

"Peter Hale," a smooth, accented voice says. Peter turns and nearly winces. It's Deucalion. He hasn't seen the alpha in years, and he's liked it that way. He's a friend of Talia's.

"Duke," he says with a short nod. He hopes that will be the end of it.

"I haven't seen you in some time," Deucalion says. "Talia didn't mention you were in town."

Peter sneers. "We're not in the business of telling everyone things they don't need to know."

Deucalion's raises an eyebrow. "Or she's unaware. Tell me, why are you here?"

Peter looks away in blatant dismissal.

"Really, Peter. You should be more friendly. We'll be family soon, after all." Deucalion smiles. "I plan to catch your nephew today."

Peter doesn't snarl, but it's a near thing. "Oh? Is Derek in the run?" he asks instead.

Deucalion's eyes narrow. He opens his mouth, perhaps to warn Peter off, perhaps to say something else. But then the official comes to announce the omegas are running, and it's time to chase.

Peter and the others howl, as is the tradition. And then they're off.

* * *

Derek's been planning this since Talia first mentioned this year's run and Deucalion came into town, showing a definite interest in catching him.

Duke doesn't know the Preserve, not as well as Derek and Peter do. So the plan is to lay a false trail for Duke while making it clear to Peter what he's doing. Where he's going. If Peter's not running, then Derek will still be safe from being claimed. And if he is...

Derek's going to get everything he's ever wanted.

* * *

Peter spots the false trail right away. So does Deucalion, though Peter's sure he doesn't know it's false. Peter runs toward it, a little on the slow side, and lets Duke overtake him.

Peter smirks and waits until Duke is a good bit ahead, then veers off toward the nemeton, where he knows Derek will be waiting. He can smell a hint of Derek's scent, and it urges him on.

It's a good ways away, so Peter doesn't run full-out. Unfortunately, that means when Duke realizes something's up, he's able to catch up with Peter.

"Where is he?" Deucalion yells, grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him to a stop.

Peter snarls. "Touch me again and you're dead." He flashes his eyes and Duke has the good sense to — finally — look wary.

"Are you really after your nephew?" Duke asks.

"He's my mate," Peter growls.

Deucalion smirks, but at least he's stopped the grabbing. "Does he know you think that?"

Peter rolls his eyes. He doesn't have time for this shit. He has a mate to claim. "Who do you think invited me to the run?"

Duke's eyes narrow in contemplation. He looks Peter up and down, sizing him up, likely to see if he could win in a fight.

"You have no chance. Do you really think I'll stand by and let you rape Derek?" Peter's fangs are out, his words slurred by them, but he thinks Duke understands him well enough. He'd better.

"It's a mating run, Peter-"

Peter snarls loudly. "I'd kill you before I let you lay a hand on him. He's _mine_."

Duke tilts his head. Then he takes a step back. "You aren't lying."

Peter sneers. He watches Duke as a predator watches prey. He's ready for Duke to make any movement toward him, or toward Derek's position, even. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one. Only you won't leave here alive."

He knows Duke has his own pack, and he's probably considerably stronger than Peter. It doesn't matter. Duke won't be fighting with his whole heart, and Peter's picked up some dirty tricks along the way. There's risk involved, but it's one Peter's willing to take. For Derek.

Deucalion takes another step back and holds up his hands. "He's yours, then."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," Peter says lightly. "Now leave."

The nemeton is still a good two miles away, and he's left Derek waiting long enough.

* * *

Derek waits. He gets to the nemeton and makes his way down to the cellar, where he and Peter would hide and hang out from time to time when Derek was younger. He knows Peter will know to come here. 

If he's at the run. If he answered Derek's invitation.

Derek waits a full hour and then sinks down on the mattress he pulled in here last week. He's starting to doubt Peter's coming.

But at least Duke won't find him here. Derek sneers to himself. As if he would want such a self-obsessed alpha.

Peter's the only one he's ever wanted. He was too young when Peter was around, but he knew they had a connection. That they belonged together. When his mother noticed, she thought the worst and sent Peter away. She wouldn't listen when Derek tried to tell her it wasn't like _that_. Peter would never hurt him, would never look at him like that while he was still a child.

And Derek refused to join in at the runs after his first heat. His classmates did, and some of them found mates and some of them didn't. But Derek told his mom he wanted to finish high school. At first his mom was happy, but once Derek turned eighteen and still wasn't showing an interest in suitors, she started to worry again.

And then Deucalion came around. 

"Oh, he would be such a good match for you," Talia would say. "He's a family friend, and he has his own pack, and he can provide for you…" Blahblahblah, _he's rich and powerful_. Derek didn't care about any of that. 

He still remembers the way it felt to be held by Peter, that bone-deep sense of connection. The way Peter smelled, like alpha musk and home. And he knows Peter felt the same way. He told him as much.

But now, waiting, Derek is starting to doubt. Maybe Peter forgot that feeling. Maybe it was never as intense for him. Maybe he found someone else.

Derek sighs and runs a hand over the sheets he put on the mattress. Looks at the candles he lit. Has he been holding on too tight to a childhood fantasy? Tears burn in his eyes. It's been hours. Peter would be here by now if he were coming.

There's a noise above and Derek freezes. Regulates his breathing. Wishes he could quiet his heartbeat. Surely Duke didn't find him? He put down the false trail, but what if Duke caught his scent? What if, what if…

"Derek?" The voice is familiar even though Derek hasn't heard it in ages. His heart leaps. 

"Here," he manages to say. He stands and meets Peter at the bottom of the steps.

Peter's sweaty and flushed, but he looks as gorgeous as Derek remembers. Even more, now that he's grown more and… he looks like a man. Derek is reaching out before he thinks, and then he's in Peter's arms and it's just like before, only a million times better.

His memories don't do justice to the sense of completion he feels being this close to his uncle.

"You're late," Derek whispers against his shoulder.

"I had to warn off your other suitors," Peter tells him. There's a smugness in his voice, and god, Derek's missed that.

Derek pulls back a little to look at Peter, and Peter looks back just as intensely.

"You've grown up. Look at you," Peter says in awe.

Derek blushes. "I hope that's a good thing."

"You're beautiful," Peter tells him. He brings a hand up to cup Derek's face. His thumb brushes against his cheek. 

"I've missed you so much," Derek confesses. "I almost ran away to you a million times."

"But this way, there's no way anyone can keep us apart," Peter says. He grins and moves in for a quick kiss. "It's the law."

Derek's lips tingle. "Do that again."

"Gladly." And Peter kisses him again, though this time it's not quick or chaste but everything Derek's been dreaming of. It's a claiming kiss of an alpha to his omega, and Derek can feel himself getting wet already.

Peter breathes in deeply. "I've missed your scent. But now it's so much more."

"Look," Derek says, and shows Peter the bed. The candles.

Peter's eyes soften and his kisses turn languid. "You did all this for us?"

"I figured, if you came and you still wanted me, I didn't want our first time to be… you know."

Peter nods. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you a reason to doubt me. I was always coming back to you."

Derek's eyes fill with tears, though this time they're happy ones. Peter kisses him again and lowers him to the bed.

* * *

Peter kisses Derek over and over, thrilling at the way his mate's scent goes sweet and inviting. Derek starts to pant and kiss harder, and then he's tugging at Peter's clothes as if they offend him. 

"Let me," Peter says, and pulls his shirt off. He knows he looks good, and he's happy to let Derek look his fill. But Derek isn't content with just looking. He touches, and then he tastes, making Peter moan. Every bit of pleasure is heightened because this time, it's _Derek_. They've barely done anything and already it's the best sex Peter's ever had.

And Derek is moaning too, whimpering softly in his throat as his lips and tongue travel over Peter's chest. Like he can't get enough.

But Peter wants to touch and taste as well. He rucks Derek's shirt up to his armpits and leans down to run the flat of his tongue over one stiff nipple. Derek hisses in pleasure, so Peter does it again. His mate is sensitive there, and it makes Peter wonder what else is sensitive. 

Derek's hands are at Peter's waistband now. Tugging, pulling, clumsy but adamant.

"Just a moment, sweetheart," Peter murmurs. Then he rolls so he can remove his shoes, socks, and pants. Derek stares for a moment, then moves into action, getting his own out of the way.

And then they're naked together, and Peter can smell Derek's slick even more strongly, and he _wants_.

"Tell me what you need," Peter murmurs, reaching between his legs to touch him.

Derek gasps. "You. Just you… all of you. Fuck me. Knot me."

"Do we need a condom?" Peter asks, thinking of the one he brought just in case Derek wanted to wait for kids.

Derek shakes his head. "I got a shot. Birth control, because I wasn't sure…" He wasn't sure Peter was coming, he means. He didn't want Deuc's pups.

"Okay," Peter says easily, though he's mad at himself for not letting Derek know, somehow, that he was coming. "We have plenty of time to plan for pups."

Derek smiles. "I'd like that."

Peter melts at the smile and kisses him. His fingertips find Derek's slick hole to tease. "You're so wet for me."

Derek whimpers. "Please."

Peter brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks at the slick. His mate tastes sweet and a little tangy, just perfect. Peter's never wanted anyone the way he wants Derek.

Derek's not in heat, so he needs more prep before Peter can fuck him. He may be slick enough, but he's too tight just now. So Peter gently slides a finger inside him, testing. Derek moans loudly. "Keep going."

"You ever finger yourself, baby?" Peter asks.

"Ngh. Yes. Think about you touching me, fucking me," Derek tells him. 

"How many fingers?"

"Three, sometimes four, but the angle's all wrong."

Peter's mouth waters at the mental image. He adds another finger, and Derek's body welcomes them in. Peter kisses along Derek's thigh. Derek starts to tremble. He's incredibly sensitive, so responsive. 

"I can't wait to claim you," Peter whispers. His fangs itch just thinking about it. He's going to knot his mate and bite him and no one will ever be able to keep them apart again.

"Yesss," Derek hisses. "I need it, Peter. Please." If he's this demanding in bed on a normal day, Peter can't wait to hear him during a heat.

He adds more fingers, slowly, careful not to hurt his mate. But Derek takes everything eagerly, begging continuously for more.

"Roll over, sweetheart. It's time," Peter pants. He can't wait to bury himself inside his mate.

Derek moves quickly and then Peter's lining up, slowly sinking inside the hot, slick welcome of Derek's body.

Peter reaches around to stroke Derek's cock. His hand is slick and the slide must feel good, since Derek bucks into his hand and whimpers. But then Derek rocks back, taking him deeper, and they set up a rhythm like that. 

"So good, so beautiful," Peter gasps. "You feel so good, baby. Gonna knot you, gonna come and fill you up with it."

"Please, please," Derek chants in a voice gone breathless with want.

Peter feels his knot filling long before he expects it. It's never happened so quickly. He strokes Derek's cock and whispers for him to get ready, and Derek comes all over his hand.

Peter's knot locks them together, and he bites down as he starts to come. His fangs slide into Derek's shoulder and Derek cries out, coming again, shaking with the intensity.

"Mine," Peter growls, licking at the mark, knowing it will heal and scar soon to show everyone his mate is taken and claimed.

Derek hums and laces his fingers with Peter's.

They end up settling on their sides while they wait for Peter's knot to go down. Derek seems utterly content, and Peter is too.

Come what may, they're safe together now.

* * *

The run officially ends the next day. Peter and Derek walk back to the finish line hand in hand. 

Talia is there waiting. Peter sees her zero in on them. The look on her face is priceless.

"Did he bite you?" she asks Derek as soon as they're in range. 

Derek smugly pulls back his shirt to show her the scarred mating bite on his shoulder. 

"Nothing you can do about it, dear sister," Peter says. He pulls Derek closer and kisses his temple.

Talia narrows her eyes a moment, but then she seems to give up, resigned. 

"How did you even wrangle an invitation?" she asks Peter.

"I sent him one," Derek says. "I figured I should at least have a choice."

Talia purses her lips. 

"What, no 'congratulations' to your son?" Peter asks mockingly.

Talis sneers. "Don't push your luck, Peter."

"Mom," Derek says. He looks at Peter and smiles. "I love him. He's always been the only one for me."

Peter can feel himself soften. "I feel the same, sweetheart."

Talia huffs. When Peter and Derek walk off again, she doesn't follow.

They have a lot to discuss. Where to live, what Derek wants to do with his life, if they want children right away or if they want to wait, what color they should paint the living room in their new house, wherever it may be.

They're not going to let a little negativity ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
